warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CharredClan
FireClan is a brave and courageous Clan, like the fire that burns within every FireClan cats heart. We welcome any cat to join as long as loyalty is sworn. FireClan was originally founded by a a group of loner cats that had left their previous Clan due to it being taken over by another. They found an unusually giant stretch of unclaimed forrest one day, and no other clans around at the time. One cat, Charredpelt, took rest below a tree and to his surprise, was sent a dream from StarClan. He took it as a sign to form a Clan with the few cats with him. Charredpelt was announced leader and from then on, the Clan grew. Over time, more clans came and overlapped their borders with FireClan. Rules The FireClan Warrior Code #Defend the FireClan with your life. #If it comes to it, always help yourself before helping others. #Elders, Queens and kits are fed before all else, and even then the she-cats of those groups are fed first. #Prey caught goes to the pile for everyone to eat, and to eat there only. Give thanks to StarClan for the life given to feed many others. #There is to be no killing your own Clam members within the FireClan territory. #Any born into the Clan with an unhealthy appearance is to be left at the edge of Clan territory, for fear of hindering the Clan. If it comes back without being killed, it is to be accepted once more. #Medicine cats and apprentices are not to have kits, at all. Should they give birth, the kits will be left at the edge of clan territory and whichever ones come back, are to be accepted once more. #The Elders usually make the decisions of naming apprentices and also have a major say in most of the Clan's decisions. #Clan leader's and Elder's word is law. #Should an Elder abuse their previlges, they're to be neglected & fed after the warriors, or simply not taken into account of decision-making. #Anyone willing to join the FireClan and pledge loyalty, will be admitted and taken in as apprentices. No matter what age. #Never doubt your fellow Clan members. #Always show pride in oneself in the presence of a different Clan. Keep your chin up, and tail high. The FireClan never cowers. Roleplaying Rules #Word bubbles are mandatory. This is an experiment clan to see how it works out. If you need help making one, do not be afraid to ask me. c: #Don't forget your signature at the end of your post. #Keep pelt colors calm and slightly realistic. No bright, unnatural colors. A soft, matte forest green would be accepted though. #No names water-related, if you are born into the clan. #Do not kill off any cats that or not yours without permission. #If a user becomes active for over a month or two, without notice, their cats are to be killed off. They cannot be brough back, if the user comes back. #Anything Meadow, Shadow or myself say should be respected. As well as any other RPers. #Have fun!! :DD Allegiances Leader :Flintstar–– A very tall tom with narrow clear lake-colored eyes & a fiery pelt. Deputy :Asphodelfang––Pale ginger tabby with green eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. Medicine Cat :Greenlily –– Medicine Cat Apprentice : Warriors : Apprentices : Queens & Kits : Elders : RPG Center Archives : . Roleplay Here Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG